¿En verdad se puede volver a los viejos tiempos una vez más?
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Ella prepara comida casera y le ofrece comer en la sala, viendo la televisión, "como en los viejos tiempos". Pero, para él, ¿realmente aún quedará algo de ellos? Advertencia: Incesto.


_¡Hola a todos!  
¿Como están? Espero que hayan tenido un lindo día._

 _Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? No sé si alguien me recordará... escribí una historia para este fandom hace un largo tiempo atrás; creo que hace dos o tres años ya... En esa historia había aclarado que no sabía si me volvería a aparecer por acá... No lo hice por algo malo ni porque no me gustara el fandom, en realidad, sino que lo hice porque no estaba muy segura si había llegado a captar la hermosa esencia de estos dos personajes, en particular. Tengo un gran problema con el OoC, que no me permite redactar a menos que esté muy segura de haber podido captar la personalidad del personaje en su totalidad. Cuando escribí aquella primera historia hace tiempo atrás, realmente lo hice más por una corazonada (había terminado el anime y estaba muy emocionada) y no estaba muy segura si había logrado adaptar correctamente la personalidad de estos dos personajes de una forma correcta. Así que pensé que no iba a estar muy bien y que no volvería a tener una corazonada así otra vez. Sin embargo, un grupo de personas hermosas se molestó en decirme que aquella historia les gustó y me animó a intentar escribir algo con ellos de nuevo. A aquellas personas quiero agradecerles por haberlo hecho, en serio. Sus reviews, fav y followers no sólo me llenaron de una inmensa felicidad, sino que, además, me animaron a intentarlo una vez más. Anónimo Cindy; mi consentida, Akita; shion230; Ichijoji-kun; anónimo mamita; Darkzuryan; Helene Rowle; anónimo guest; W. Poenix; Rizel Iwaki; AngelaKony; Benib; Bety-neko-chan; Cold Princesszzz; Colett; FrancisThirteen; Glow 2410; Mashiro12; Sabaku no Yui; Smeraldtsuki; Strike Faster Tha Starlight_ _; The Crown Clown_ _; Tsuki-no-Haruka; chappy-kawaii;_ ; _lily-kisa-matsumoto; mary-animeangel; mikori; woahitsnoya; y Bertha Nayelly; no sé si lo veran, pero, aún así, ¡muchísimas gracias de verdad! Esta historia va dedicada a todos ustedes por su apoyo incondicional :')_

 _Con respecto a esta historia en particular, no voy a decir que va a ser mi última historia por acá, porque he llegado a comprobar que eso nunca se sabe, jaja. Además, he leído el manga de Watamote y debo decir que está hermosamente genial. Si tienen ganas y tiempo (y si les gustó el anime, en especial) les recomiendo que le den una oportunidad. Si bien aun no ha finalizado (y de hecho, creo que aún queda para rato), Tomoko ha evolucionado de una forma excepcional... pero, aun así, ha conservado ese lado suyo tan particular, que nos hizo enamorarnos de ella en primer lugar. Hay personajes nuevos que le dan vida a la trama de una forma genial (Spoiler: Tomoki ahora tiene un par de enamoradas raras, jaja) y hay escenas que harán fangirlear o un fanboylear (?) a los amantes del TomokixTomoko sin parar. Como verán, se los recomiendo mucho, jaja. Pero, a lo que iba, en realidad, es que ahora que he leído el manga siento un poco más de seguridad con respecto a mi manejo de la personalidad de estos dos personajes en particular. Quizás incluso me anime de una redactar alguna historia más..._

 _En fin, si has llegado hasta acá, gracias por la paciencia y por leer las notas de autora hasta el final.  
_ _También debo agradecerte inmensamente por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias!  
_

 _Disclaimer : Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! (Watamote) no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Nico Tanigawa._

* * *

 **¿En verdad se puede volver a los viejos tiempos una vez más?**

« _Como no soy popular, voy a compartir una cena viendo la televisión con mi hermano, como hacíamos en el pasado, y voy a intentar molestarlo haciéndole ver una película de amor, como actualmente hago; ¡la combinación perfecta entre dos tratos durante mis tiempos experimentados!»_

Cuando su madre les informó que su abuelo había sufrido un desmayo espontáneo en su propio comedor —« _Nada grave por lo que tengan que preocuparse_ » según había informado el anciano gruñón—, y cuando les comentó que su padre y ella estarían fuera durante un día o dos para enterarse de qué le había sucedido y de su condición, nunca se imaginó que la situación se desarrollaría de ese modo. En primer lugar, él pensó que cada uno permanecería en su propia habitación, matando el tiempo, como usualmente solían hacerlo. Ella con sus estúpidos y pervertidos videojuegos y él con algún manga o con alguna revista deportiva que le proporcionase estrategias para su entrenamiento. Eso era lo que acostumbraban a hacer los dos —sin mencionar, por supuesto, las ocasiones en las que su estúpida hermana mayor decidía colarse en su habitación con alguna de sus ridículas ocurrencias con la única intención de fastidiarlo—.  
Él imaginó que simplemente comprarían algo, cualquier cosa, para cenar —si su hermana no había comprado algo ya, nunca podía confiar completamente en ella—, como ramen instantáneo —podría ser tranquilamente el caso, a los dos les gustaba demasiado las chatarras como el ramen instantáneo—, e imaginó que cada uno comería con tranquilidad en la soledad de su cuarto. Difícil sería explicar la sorpresa que Tomoko le causó cuando regresó de su práctica del club de fútbol. No sólo había ido a comprar algo para cenar, sino que, además, la había encontrado preparando comida casera. « _Nada de ramen instantáneo para cenar, hermanito»_ recordó que le había dicho, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra con aquel tono burlón que siempre lo sacaba de quicio, « _hoy empezamos las vacaciones, ¡hay que festejar! Tendremos nabe para cenar_ ».  
Aunque, en realidad, si tenía que hablar con sinceridad, cuando él llegó no había terminado de preparar la cena. Pero, había hecho más de la mitad y cuando le pidió que la terminase de cocinar mientras ella se iba a bañar, no le molestó para nada. Quedaba cocer la carne y hervir las verduras nada más e, incluso, ya había acabado de preparar el caldo donde debían terminarse de cocinar el acompañamiento y la proteína. Aquello lo había sorprendido, sin lugar a dudas. Su hermana no era una persona en la que se pudiera confiar —siempre buscaba el camino que supusiera la mayor facilidad o simplemente implementaba alguna de sus locas ideas— y, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, buscaba la manera de molestarlo o de dejarle todo el trabajo; algo que se podía considerar como explotación, en todo caso. Por eso, cuando la encontró con su pequeño delantal puesto y cuando la encontró subida a un banquito para alcanzar la mesada y el fregadero, esforzándose sinceramente para preparar los alimentos que constituirían la cena para ellos, y esperando sinceramente por su regreso del entrenamiento, simplemente no pudo evitar estar sorprendido por ello. Y aún lo estaba, si debía ser sincero. Todo aquello había generado que un pequeño calor inundara su pecho.

Para cuando llegó el momento en que su hermana terminó de bañarse y salió a su encuentro, él prácticamente ya tenía todo resuelto. Había terminado de cocinar y hasta había llegado a preparar jugo de frutas. Ella sugirió que comieran en la sala, viendo la televisión, « _como en los viejos tiempos_ », y él estuvo de acuerdo en hacerlo —todavía podía recordar cómo su madre los regañaba, cuando eran pequeños, por ver anime en frente del televisor mientras desayunaban usando la pequeña mesita de café en medio del sillón para apoyar sus cuencos, repletos de los cereales que tanto les gustaban en esos tiempos, sentados en el suelo—. Ella le indicó que la siguiera con un gesto —¿recuerdan lo de la "explotación"? Bueno, Tomoki creía que este era un gran ejemplo si alguna vez debía proporcionar pruebas al respecto: Tomoko ni siquiera hizo el ademán de realizar el esfuerzo de llevar los platos, los vasos o los cubiertos— y él obedeció en silencio. No pudo evitar, al seguir a su hermana mayor por el camino que ella le estaba imponiendo, observar cómo pequeñas gotas caían de su cabello negro. Tampoco pudo evitar observar cómo la ropa se le pegaba, debido a la humedad y al calor del baño, a su pequeño cuerpo. No, para él nada era ya como en los viejos tiempos. « _Quizás sólo pueda mantener una de las promesas que hice con los antiguos e infantiles sentimientos de aquellos tiempos, y aquélla es la que tiene que ver con el casamiento_ », recordó que había pensado en aquel momento.

Luego simplemente se sentaron, sobre almohadones, a comer en silencio, sobre el suelo, con la mesita de café en medio y el televisor en frente de ellos.

Cuando Tomoko propuso que comieran viendo la televisión, él se había imaginado que iban a ver algún anime que estuviesen trasmitiendo o que iban a ver alguna de las tontas comedias que ella siempre estaba viendo. Pero, entonces, por segunda vez durante un corto lapso de tiempo, Tomoko lo sorprendió de nuevo. Su hermana anunció, con un estúpido y ridículo brillito de emoción en sus ojerosos y verdosos ojos, que quería ver una estúpida película de amor.

— _Es la película más recomendada por la mayoría de los blogs para hoy —_ prácticamente escuchó su tonta voz en su cerebro, mientras recordaba el irritante monólogo que le había impartido levantando un dedo—. _Además, saldrá el sexy actor que se parece a uno de los personajes de mis juegos. También dicen que la protagonista es la puta más sensual que hay hoy en día. Tú podrías aprovechar y observar el cuerpo de esa puta sensual y, ¡hasta podrías tener una erección!, deberías estarle agradecido a tu hermana mayor_ —. Y fue justamente en ese momento cuando los viejos tiempos dijeron: « _Adiós, nos vemos luego_ » y se fueron volando lejos, dispuestos a dar un largo paseo. Al recordarlo de nuevo, tuvo que apretar los puños y morderse el labio inferior para no patearle el trasero. « _En serio_ » había pensado con un bufido de rencor reproducido en su cerebro, « _realmente disfruta tomándome el pelo_ ». Para empezar, ¿por qué diablos tenía que presenciar como la idiota de su hermana mayor esparcía un montón de baba por aquel estúpido actor mientras estaba comiendo una cena que supuestamente ella había hecho para disfrutar entre los dos y recordar viejos tiempos? Y, además, ¿qué mierda sabía ella sobre las mujeres que lograban provocarle una erección? Si lo supiera, en primer lugar, no creía que se paseara por la casa con su pelo mojado, y ni hablar sobre el hecho de permitir que su ropa mordiera cada curva de su pequeño —pero proporcionado— cuerpo delgado…

 _(Y, sin embargo, ni siquiera te negaste a que pusiera la tonta película de amor por la que estaba fantaseando…, en serio, no lo hiciste en ningún momento. Aunque sí se te oscureció la mirada y le apretaste con fuerza la cara por el comentario que ella había hecho —el de la erección, por supuesto—)  
_ No, no lo había hecho, era cierto. No quería perder la oportunidad de comer la comida casera que su hermana había hecho —eso SÍ que le recordaba viejos tiempos—, ni tampoco quería desaprovechar su buen gesto.

Un ruido proveniente de la pantalla que tenía en frente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provocando que volviera a prestarle atención a la tonta película de amor que estaba trasmitiendo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en ese momento. Él realmente nunca se hubiese imaginado que los hechos se desarrollarían como lo estaban haciendo cuando su madre les informó que iban a ir, junto con su padre, a enterarse sobre la condición de su abuelo. Sinceramente, hubiese preferido terminar solo en la tranquilidad de su habitación comiendo… ¡Los protagonistas de esa película ridícula estaban compartiendo un apasionado, largo y sensual beso, y el estúpido camarógrafo había decidido que debían ocupar toda la escena mientras lo estaban haciendo! La protagonista —«puta sensual» según la denominación de su hermana— rodeaba con sus brazos al "sexy" actor que se parecía a uno de los patéticos personajes de los estúpidos juegos con los que la idiota de su hermana mayor siempre estaba perdiendo el tiempo —un intento de hombre que dejaba mucho que desear, si alguna vez alguien se tomaba el trabajo de preguntar y escuchar su respuesta— por el cuello, mientras que éste tomaba, a su vez, a la protagonista con fuerza por la cara, como si quisiese demostrar que se estaba conteniendo.

—Wow, ¡qué erótico! —Gritó su estúpida hermana en ese momento—. ¿Tú crees que se han besado de verdad? ¿Habrán utilizado sus lenguas? —Su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse de sobremanera, delatando, al menos para Tomoki, que ya conocía las ridículas expresiones de su hermana mayor y sus gestos, que había tenido alguna pervertida idea—. Kousuke se ve realmente genial, su actuación lo hace parecer completamente real —explicó, sonriendo de un modo pervertido y, al menos para él, molesto—, no es muy difícil imaginarme en lugar de esa puta cualquiera.  
Al escuchar eso, su mirada se oscureció por completo y la ira, que comenzó cuando la idiota de su hermana mencionó que iba a parecer aquel sexy actor que se parecía a uno de los patéticos personajes de sus estúpidos juegos, lo hizo apretar los puños en ese momento, lo que, a su vez, provocó que se clavara las uñas en la piel en el proceso.  
—Oye, ¿tú has dado alguna vez un beso? —Le preguntó absurdamente interesada en ello—. Es posible que lo hayas hecho… Eres muy popular debido a tu entrenamiento, y, siempre que estás enfermo y no vas al colegio, alguna linda chica te trae los deberes para que puedas hacerlos… ¡estúpido hermano pequeño!

—¡Cállate! No pienso hablar contigo al respecto. —El insulto había aumentado la ira que estaba sintiendo, ella no tenía el derecho de llamarlo estúpido cuando lo superaba en idiotez unas diez veces, por lo menos.

—Oh, vamos hermanito, lo siento —aunque su hermana realmente parecía no sentirlo de un modo sincero—, sólo cuéntame sobre tus experiencias en ello. ¿Has dado uno de esos besos? ¿Has usado tu lengua en alguno de ellos?

—Ya te dije que no pienso hablar contigo sobre eso.

Después de haberle respondido aquello, Tomoko se quedó extrañamente en silencio unos momentos. Sus cachetes se habían inflado en un mohín molesto y se había cruzado de brazos al mismo tiempo. Luego, simplemente, soltó lo que había estado reprimiendo.  
—Por todos los cielos, ¿no sería más fácil si me lo dices y ya? Hmp, maldito egoísta que no quiere compartir sus experiencias pervertidas.

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se levantó y tomó a la idiota de su hermana mayor por el brazo, haciendo que ella también se levantara del almohadón que le había servido, durante todo el rato, como un asiento improvisado. Después, simplemente la arrastró a un lugar de la sala más apartado, donde no hubiese cubiertos, vasos, o televisores que pudiesen ser derribados.

—Oye, Tomoki, ¿estás enojado? Yo sólo estaba bromeand-

—Cállate —atinó a ordenarle antes de empujarla contra la pequeña cómoda que se encontraba a un lado; empujón que provocó que Tomoko se terminara sentando, con los pies casi colgando, sobre aquel armario. La había acorralado. Luego, simplemente, la calló con sus labios, como si no pudiese confiar en que ella llevase la simple tarea de guardar silencio a cabo. Al mismo tiempo, la inmovilizó agarrándola por los brazos.

La besó con avidez y desesperación. No cerró los ojos mientras le devoraba los labios, por el contrario, la miraba enojado. Tomoko, por otro lado, se había quedado inmóvil, como si tuviese el cuerpo congelado, observándolo. Lo miraba con sus ojerosos y verdosos ojos abiertos como si fuesen platos; al parecer, por lo que Tomoki podía suponer, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Eso no le impidió a él continuar besando. No le importaba si su estúpida hermana mayor correspondía o no al beso que le estaba dando. Ahora que había roto las cadenas que él solo se había colocado, y ahora que había cruzado el límite que había prometido jamás cruzar ni aunque lo estuviesen amenazando, pensaba darse el gusto y besar a su hermana todo lo que había anhelado e imaginado. No le importaba si ella movía o no sus labios, mientras lo dejase lamer, chupar, beber y saborear todo lo que fuese necesario para apagar la sed que hasta ahora lo había estado atormentado. Después de besarla por cinco minutos exactos —tiempo que a Tomoko se le hizo absolutamente largo, « _como un millón de años_ », hubiese contestado si alguien se hubiese tomado el trabajo de haberle preguntado cuánto tiempo estuvo robándole su primer beso su hermano—, Tomoki se separó de ella con la intención de decir algo.

—¿Me preguntaste si alguna vez he besado? Bueno, puedo decirte que justo ahora lo he experimentado —dijo lamiéndose los labios. Su idiota hermana continuaba mirándolo con ojos asombrados, casi desorbitados. La única diferencia estribaba en que ahora, además, tenía los labios mojados e hinchados. También sus pómulos estaban muy sonrojados. Eso le daba más ganas de atraparla entre sus brazos y continuar besando. Él, por otro lado, podía sentir como un calor comenzaba a inundarlo (algo que siempre le ocurría cuando imaginaba y fantaseaba sobre lo que ahora estaba pasando)—. Además, ¿me has preguntado si alguna vez utilice mi lengua? Pues, para poder contestar necesito que antes me dejes experimentar…

—¿E-E-Eh? No, Tomoki, e-e-espera, ¡yo no tengo ninguna experiencia! No puedo ayudarte a experimentar un b-b-beso con lengu-

Antes de que pudiese escapar o, simplemente, antes de que pudiera poner alguna ridícula excusa, Tomoki se colocó entre sus piernas y con el brazo izquierdo la rodeó, acercándola a su cuerpo. Con los dedos del derecho, tomó sus cachetes y los apretó, abriendo su boca en el proceso. Aquella cavidad prometía dulzura, calidez y suavidad. No dudó en adelantarse y explorar, con su lengua, su interior, sin dejar de mover, al mismo tiempo, sus labios. Otra vez la besó, con urgencia y desesperación. Sólo que esta vez, pequeñas bombas estallaban en su interior, activando pequeños circuitos eléctricos que iban desde la boca del estómago hasta su vientre inferior.  
La besó con profundidad un poco más, después besó su mandíbula. Luego bajó hasta besar su cuello y finalmente volvió a profundizar el beso.  
No estaba dispuesto a parar. Incluso pensó en decirle que si quería saber si había avanzado un poco más después de haber besado con lengua que lo tendría que dejar experimentar, pero su estúpida hermana se desmayó sin darle la oportunidad de hablar. Era evidente que esa idiota no sabía besar o que simplemente había estado tan sorprendida que se había olvidado de respirar.

—Maldición —protestó con dolor cuando la erección se le apretó contra el pantalón—, me pasé un poco. Pero, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes soportar? ¿Ése es tu límite, maldita pervertida, adicta a los juegos hentai? Oye, ¡despierta! —La agitó sin esperar que se despertara, en realidad. Su cara se estaba comenzando a sonrojar—. ¿No puedes entender cómo me he sentido hasta ahora? ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar si he besado a alguien más en primer lugar? ¿No te dejé claro de niño que serías la única? —La tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta el sillón. Luego la acostó con cuidado—. Pronto seré yo el que no pueda aguantar más, ¿sabes?, mi límite está cerca. Cuando ese momento llegue, ya no podrás dormir más… ni siquiera puedo asegurar que pueda aguantar hasta nuestra noche de bodas… —entonces la besó, de nuevo, como si quisiera dejarle claro que en verdad no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Después simplemente la arropó y la dejó durmiendo.

Tendría que irse a masturbar o simplemente a bañarse con agua fría. Seguramente tendría que optar por la segunda opción. Después de probar el sabor de Tomoko, de sentir su suavidad, su calor, después de haber explorado de ese modo su cuerpo no creía que fuese suficiente ya satisfacer su desesperación con su mano derecha… Como dicen las malas lenguas: « **Una vez que has probado la fruta prohibida no podrás encontrar nada se le parezca** ».

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Wah, realmente amo el incesto que suponen estos hermanos x3 Son unos de los pocos que me obligan a imaginarlo..._

 _Como verán está vez no quise tocar el tema de la culpabilidad (para los que no la leyeron, éso lo traté en especial en la otra historia, aunque, no deben leerla si no quieren hacerlo, de hecho, les advierto que recién comenzaba en ese momento y mi redacción era un asco, en serio, aunque puedo decir que tiene esfuerzo y sentimiento). No quise tocar ese tema porque ya había plasmado todo lo que pensaba y, además, porque para esta historia me gustó más imaginar que Tomoki en realidad no le da mucha importancia a esos temas de ética y moral... Lo imagino algo así como: "A la mierda, la amo y no me importa nada más"... ¿No es genial?_

 _En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar._

 _Muchísimas gracias por haber entrado y por haberle dado una oportunidad, de verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias!_

 _Cualquier crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar es muy bien recibida._

 _¡Saludos, gente bonita!_


End file.
